


Cotton Candy: Not so sweet

by Atinydokii



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Collars, Come Eating, Heel Kink, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sir Kink, Stepping, This is pure filth, Yeosang is kind of a dominatrix, also soft, cock stepping, corsets, dom bottom yeo, its important, no beta we die like men, slight degration, stripper yeo, sub top hwa, they like to make each other feel good, this is honestly just really dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii
Summary: “Hyung. What do you think about my heels?” He smirked a little as he saw the way Seonghwa tensed, looking over. The ex-stripper held out his leg, of course showing the pair of heels that he was positive would make Seonghwa confess easier. The surprise on his face told him he was right.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	Cotton Candy: Not so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Cotton Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852897)
> 
> I have no shame, just a high heel kink

It honestly didn’t take too long for Yeosang to notice. 

Seonghwa would never say it to him directly. The lingering glances were obvious enough though. 

Seonghwa would undress him until every bit of skin was exposed. Except, he would insist Yeosang keep the heels on he was wearing. And if he wasn’t wearing any, Seonghwa would ask him to put some on. He also noticed he had a favorite. 

Yeosang first tested his theory by trying different heels of different sizes. Seonghwa seemed to like the thicker pairs, stilettos and pumps. He also was turned on more with each extra inch the heel gave him. 

Then he noticed a pattern. The dark look in his hyung’s eyes when he wore _the pair_ was unmistakable. They were black and velvet, a good five inch heel with a band around the ankle. They were short compared to some of his other shoes, but Seonghwa loved them. 

They were elegant, classy but still playful at the same time. Yeosang would smirk when Seonghwa thought he didn’t see the way he shivered when he brushed the heel against his side. 

So when Yeosang finally confronted him about it, he wore the pair of heels just to let him know he wasn’t as good at hiding it as he thought. 

“Hyung. What do you think about my heels?” He smirked a little as he saw the way Seonghwa tensed, looking over. The ex-stripper held out his leg, of course showing the pair of heels that he was positive would make Seonghwa confess easier. The surprise on his face told him he was right. 

“I… like them.” He raised an eyebrow at his lover. 

“Just like them?” He pouted, twirling a pink strand of hair between his fingers. “I’m not too sure I believe you hyung. Do you want to know what I think..?” He slipped off the bar stool he was sitting on to walk towards Seonghwa, backing him against the counter in their kitchen. The heels made him a few inches taller, so he had to lean down a bit for their noses to brush. 

“I think you _love_ them. And not just that. I think they turn you on.” The elder’s breath hitched when he felt the velvet against his ankle. 

“I think,” he paused to place a finger under his chin, raising his face to look at him, “you want to feel them all over you? Do you wonder what it feels like to have a pointed heel dig into your back hyung? Leave pretty red marks?” 

God was the moan Seonghwa let out delicious. 

“Or is it more than that? Do you want to feel me step on your chest with them? Or even your face? You’d look so pretty with my heel keeping you against the ground.” He moves his hand to caress his blushing cheek. 

“What do you say, hyung? Do you want my heel against your cock?” 

“ _Please_...”

; 

Both of them were buzzing with excitement as they messily grinded against each other. Seonghwa couldn’t help but almost devour Yeosang’s neck, leaving marks everywhere he could. Yeosang was always so weak there and Seonghwa loved to hear every moan he could pull from him.

Yeosang had his hands all over, feeling the already warm skin under his shirt and pants. He grabbed at the flesh of his ass, digging his manicured fingers into his cheeks. Once they were both sufficiently worked up, Yeosang pulled away. The look Seonghwa gave him was almost pitiful, trying so hard to keep his composure but obviously disappointed he pulled away so soon. 

“Don’t worry, hyung. I’m going to make you feel so good.” He leaned in just a little, to where he thought they would kiss before Yeosang just smirked and pulled away. Seonghwa held back a huff as he pulled away completely. 

“Get ready for me, yeah? Bare and on the floor. Don’t forget your collar and leash. I’ll be back.” He winked before stepping out of the room. Seonghwa took a shaky breath and looked down at the cold, tile floor under his feet. Yeosang had offered to get him a blanket but he insisted he didn’t want it. He wanted to be shoved into the cold floor. The thought alone made him shiver. 

Seonghwa began to take his clothes off, folding them neatly aside and out of the way. He couldn’t help but look down and notice how his cock was already reacting to all of this. He blushed darkly before reaching over and tightening the collar around his own neck how he liked it. He then attached the leash to it before laying down in the middle of the floor. 

The cold tile on his back was already so uncomfortable. His back immediately arched away, his hands balled into fists where he was told to put them by the time Yeosang came back. 

This was such a thrill. Sure he didn’t always dom, but they never did something like _this_. Seonghwa felt so embarrassed, weak, and burning hot all at the same time. It was unfamiliar to reduce himself down to a slut who wanted nothing but the harsh imprint of a heel on his body. He didn’t have long to think more or to reconsider when he heard the door open. 

He was ready.

; 

Yeosang was a little surprised at just how rough Seonghwa wanted him to be. Sure he wouldn’t classify their sex as vanilla and Seonghwa wasn’t always the dominant one in bed, Yeosang loving to take his hyung apart in the same ways Seonghwa does to him.

He couldn’t wait for this. 

He had Seonghwa laying on the floor, bare except for a black collar with a leash connected that Yeosang had worn many times himself. This was the first time he was on the other end though. 

Yeosang had invested a few things specifically for this moment. That was a black lace thong and a black leather corset that was tied nicely around his torso. It hugged him beautifully, not too tight but tight enough to where he felt the pressure. The younger felt a sense of pride as he saw Seonghwa’s pupils dilate when he came into view. 

Yeosang had a tight grip on his leash, tugging it to have the elder look at him. 

“Before we start, what's our safeword?” He watched as Seonghwa licked over his dry lips. 

“Aurora.” 

“Good.” He smirked before letting the side of his heel drag against his arm. 

“You know hyung, you look so beautiful down there.” He watched as he shivered. “All because of a pair of heels, huh?” When he didn’t get an answer, he lightly dug his heel into his side. “Hello?” 

“Yes. God, they look so good on you.” He was quick to respond, looking down at the heel as it pulled away from his body. Seonghwa was embarrassed at how hard he already was, his cock laying against his thigh. “Feel so good.” 

“Yeah?” He moved his foot again, letting it graze against the inside of his thigh. He caught the other jolt as the front of his heel barely touched his aching length. Yeosang couldn’t help but chuckle as he pulled his foot back. 

“Where do you think I should start huh?” He stepped over him, using the other heel to hover over one of his nipples. “I was thinking here. Wouldn’t your nipples look so pretty so red?” His lover nodded vigorously. 

“Do you think it’ll hurt? Think you can handle it? Or,” he lightly brushed the ball of his heel against his nipple, causing the elder to gasp, “Is that what you want? Want it to hurt so bad they’ll be sore for days?”

Yeosang didn’t give him any time to answer before he finally put pressure on his nipple with his shoe, keeping most of it at the ball while lightly setting the heel under his pec. Seonghwa groaned, tilting his head back as he felt the ridges of the bottom of the heel dig into the sensitive flesh. The elder’s back arched off the floor, pushing against his shoe to feel the pressure more. 

“Tell me, hyung. What are you thinking?” He began to move the ball of his shoe back and forth over his nipple.

“ ‘s good. Want you to… step harder.” Seonghwa said with a breathless whine, his face flushed. Yeosang didn’t expect it, but he would never deny his hyung’s request. He put more of his weight on his chest, hearing him groan and his head lull to the side. Yeosang stayed there for a few more minutes, alternating the pressure applied before pulling off and walking over so that his feet were at each side of his head. 

“Oh hyung,” he lifted his other heel, pressing it against his cheek and pushing the side of his face into the ground, “you look so pretty.”

His nipple was bright red and swollen, yet still perky. There was an obvious print from his shoe on his chest and Yeosang couldn’t deny that it made his cock twitch in his panties. A whimper broke him of his thoughts as he looked down, pressing his face into the floor harder and at the same time, pulling on the leash so they were pushing against each other. 

“Can’t keep quiet huh? You know, I never would have guessed you’d be into this. You’re always so… hm…” He pretended like he had to think about it. “Such a dominating aura. But to think, mister big born into wealth CEO Seonghwa would do anything to get under my shoe.” He chuckled before moving his heel from his face to his other nipple. 

Seonghwa moaned when he felt the pointed heel dig into the sensitive bud. Yeosang’s head felt fuzzy throughout all of this. They had barely started and he was already drunk off the red marks on his body, the way Seonghwa whined under him, and the power he held. The corset was just tight enough that he felt more breathless with every inhale he took while watching his beautiful hyung. 

The younger keeps his shoe there for a while, dragging it along the skin and whispering filthy words to his hyung under him. Once he pulled it off, he slowly circled the elder once again. His eyes were sharp, the smirk on his lips causing Seonghwa to shiver and bite his lower lip. 

After a few silent minutes, he finally stopped between his legs, kicking the inside of his thigh to get him to spread them more. Seonghwa’s heart raced, knowing what was about to come. This was what he wanted the most. 

“You’re already so excited.” Yeosang chuckled in a way that made Seonghwa feel embarrassed. He choked as the leash was yanked once again. “Lean up a little. I want you to watch. Watch me step on your pretty cock, hyung.”

Yeosang waited for him to sit up on his elbows before he used the side of his heel to caress the side of his quickly hardening dick. Since this was the first time they decided to do this, Yeosang didn’t want to go too hard at first. Of course he had stepped on a few people over his stripping career, but this felt different. More intimate since it was his lover. He wanted to make Seonghwa feel good with the heels alone before he even thought about pleasing him other ways. 

“Sangie…” Seonghwa pitifully moaned on the floor, trying to buck his hips up so his cock would get more friction. Yeosang wasn’t having any of that though. He moved his foot to press against the juncture where his thigh and groin met, pushing him back down. 

“Ah ah. You said you wanted me to take complete control. Don’t start fidgeting now.” Seonghwa simply nodded, his eyes returning to his hardened cock when the feeling of the velvet appeared once again. 

“Already so wet.” He lightly rubbed the head of his cock with the bottom of the shoe, causing Seonghwa to whimper and almost lay back down. Yeosang held the leash tightly to keep him up. “So sensitive too. Tell me, do you think you can cum just from me rubbing my heel all over your dick? Or will you ruin my pretty shoes?”

Seonghwa let out a litany of pleas, trying to assure he won’t get them dirty even though the dramatic pout on Yeosang’s lips is telling him he doesn’t believe it for a second. Seonghwa is not too sure he blames him. 

Yeosang decided it was finally time to get to the main event. He pressed his entire heel against his cock, the point and base of the shoe trapping his balls between the open space as the ball of his shoe pressed against the vein on the underside. 

The sight was breathtaking. Yeosang couldn’t stop himself anymore, letting his free hand that wasn’t holding the leash rub at his cock through his panties. 

“Want to touch? You can hold onto my ankle.” He barely got it out before he felt a hand wrap around his ankle tightly, causing him to chuckle. With that, he began to press his foot harder, watching as Seonghwa leaned his head back with his mouth open in an open cry. He was always so quiet compared to Yeosang, so to hear him like this was a treat on it’s own. 

“Want me to do it harder?” Yeosang asked as he pulled his cock out, groaning as he stroked himself. Seonghwa gave him a pathetic nod to which he scoffed. 

“Beg.” 

“Please, Sangie. Pl-“ 

“Louder.” 

“Sangie please I need more I-“ 

“Louder!” 

“ _Stomp on me, please_!” Yeosang smirked as he pulled his foot back only to step harshly on his cock, a scream of pleasure and pain escaping Seonghwa as he arched his back, cum spurting all over his stomach and chest. Yeosang had to wrap a hand around his own base to keep himself from cumming at the sight of that alone. 

The leash was finally released, Seonghwa’s head hitting the floor a little too harshly but he didn’t care about that. He felt like he was on a cloud that he didn’t want to get off. Meanwhile Yeosang pulled off the black thong, throwing it to the side. He straddled the elder’s lap, taking his chin into his hand so they were forced look at each other. 

“You did so good. Can hyunggie please me now?” Seonghwa would never say no, but he couldn’t help but gasp and pause when Yeosang takes his hand and pulls it to his ass where he feels the base of a plug under his fingers. “Want you to fill me up. Can I ride you so you can watch me fuck myself on your pretty cock with my heels on?”

Seonghwa eagerly nodded before Yeosang leaned in and pressed their lips together. For the first time that night they kissed, if you could even call it that. Seonghwa planted one of his hands on the waist of his corset where it hugged him the most as they basically painted into each other’s mouths. It was only when Seonghwa saw Yeosang so close that he realizes Yeosang is just as affected by this as he is.

Yeosang urged him to pull the plug out of him, hearing the excess lube drip out once it was popped out of him. He set the plug aside before reaching over and pressing his fingers into him. Yeosang was beyond ready to be stretched, and Seonghwa was already on his way to getting hard again, but he still wanted to make sure he was stretched enough. 

Yeosang took grip of the leash again, pulling on it to expose the elder’s neck which he begins to kiss and bite at. There were already marks fading to which he just covered with fresh ones. 

“Ready for me, hyung?” He didn’t wait for an answer before he reached back and aligned the head of his cock to his entrance. He sank down in one go, the top of the corset trying to expand as he took a deep breath. 

“So full, hyunggie. You’re so fucking hot.” He groaned, leaning over to pinch one of Seonghwa’s red nipples. He cried out, his peaks still so sore and the skin hot. Yeosang spit on it, providing a very small sense of relief that went away as he flicked and played with the bud. “Your skin is so pretty like this. My foot print all over.” Yeosang leaned back, holding himself up on Seonghwa’s strong thighs. With his feet, he rolled them so the heels were on the inside, suddenly digging into his rib cage, the scream he got beautiful. 

“I never took you as a pain slut. You like how much it hurts don’t you? Maybe next time I’ll get a pair where the point is even thinner.” Seonghwa moaned as the heels were pressed even deeper into his skin, a bruise sure to form on both of his sides. “To think, you wanted to hide this from me. You came just because I stomped on your cock with a pair of heels on. So filthy.” He dipped his finger barely into the cum, licking it before putting his hand back on his thigh. 

Nothing could have prepared Seonghwa for what he witnessed. Yeosang’s body was gorgeous. Seonghwa has mapped it out plenty of times by himself and knew it like the back of his hand. Seeing his hard nipples though, the contrast of the black leather corset against his torso, and the heels that were now planted on the ground to get leverage as he began to fuck himself on his cock. 

Yeosang smirked a little as he felt hands wrapped around his ankles, only encouraging him to move faster. 

“You can’t come before me. Understand?” 

“Yes, sir!” His eyes widened slightly, a powerful buzz going through his body at the new nickname. One he wasn’t used to hearing at all. 

“Tell me, how good did sir make you feel?” He lifted one of his hands to wrap around his aching length, his head tilting back as he moaned lewdly. He had been aching and red this entire time, but until then it wasn’t about him. It was all about Seonghwa. Only now could he focus on his own pleasure. 

“S-So good. S-Sir is so kind to me.” He gasped out as he felt himself get close. “H-He used his pretty heels t-to please Hyunggie.” Yeosang growled as he got closer to his own high. 

“What do you say?” 

“Thank you!” 

“ _Cum with me. Scream my name_!” He said just before he let his load out on the elder’s chest. He bounced a few more times before he felt Seonghwa fill him with his seed, clenching and helping him ride out his orgasm. 

“ _Yeosang_!”

They sat there panting, Yeosang holding himself up on shaky arms. Seonghwa groaned at the slightest shift, too sensitive for any movement. He finally looked up when he heard Yeosang slip one of his heels off. His breath hitched when he saw what Yeosang did with it next. 

The heel of his shoe was dipped into the cum on his chest, slowly raking up so it became nicely covered in the white substance. It had no business being as hot as it was, especially when it’s brought up to his lips and Yeosang gave him an expecting look. 

“Lick it off.” He commanded, and Seonghwa was eager to comply. He wrapped his lips around the bottom of the heel, slowly taking more and more in as if it was a finger. He licked the cum off eagerly, tasting the two of them combined. Seonghwa could faintly hear Yeosang groan, undoubtedly watching the display. Once he pulled off with a pop, he watched as Yeosang collected more cum on it, this time on the tip of the shoe. 

“Again.”

His tongue poked out to lap at the salty substance again, feeling the velvet against his tongue as he licked each drop up. Yeosang wouldn’t want any less of him. He did it a few more times until Seonghwa was clean of the cum of his chest and his heel was thoroughly wet with saliva.

Yeosang set the shoe down and moved to pull off the other one, feeling a hand beat him to it. Seonghwa pulled the shoe that was still on close, leaning in to kiss at the skin that barely peeked over the material. 

The younger smiled softly as he watched butterfly kisses fall from his lips and the way he would nuzzle his nose into the side. 

“Thank you, Sangie. Thanks for indulging me.” His voice was gruff, still working over showing the heel as much affection as he can. 

“You should have told me earlier you had a thing for heels.” He chuckled, reaching forward to caress his side. Seonghwa finally opened his eyes, looking over at him. 

“I agree.” He finally let his foot go. Yeosang worked on removing the shoe before he shifted so that he could slowly pull off his hyung’s cock. He couldn’t help but whimper a little when the head popped out, feeling Seonghwa’s cum begin to dribble down his leg and onto the floor. 

“I would say you could clean me, but I think we are both too tired for that, huh?” He sat to the side, cupping Seonghwa’s cheek and caressing it as he gave a small nod. “Let’s go get in the bath then.”

To keep himself from leaving a trail, Seonghwa helped him pull the black panties back on. In return, he undid the buckle of the leash and pulled it off, rubbing the area before leaning in to press soft kisses against the red skin. 

“Does it hurt?” He asked softly once he pulled away. Seonghwa noticed the frown on his lips, giving him a reassuring smile n leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“It doesn’t. I enjoyed it, Sangie.” He mumbled against the skin before pulling away. Exhaustion began to tug at them both, knowing they needed to clean up soon. Yeosang left his heels in the room as he scooped Seonghwa up, much lighter than he may seem, and carried him to their shared bathroom. 

Yeosang sat Seonghwa on the toilet, moving to turn the water on. At the same time, Seonghwa helped him untie the corset, pulling on the ribbons until it was loose enough for him to slip out of. Yeosang took a deep breath as his ribs could finally expand. Seonghwa pulled him close by the waist and leaned in to kiss along the red lines where the corset dug into his skin just a bit too much while slipping off his panties. 

Soon enough they were both stripped and in the tub, Yeosang laying happily against his chest between his legs. Seonghwa rubbed soothing circles into his back, feather light kisses being pressed to his ear as he muttered praises. 

“You did so good for me. You made hyung feel so good, baby.” He would mumble before pressing his lips against the shell of his ear. 

“I really enjoyed that.” He took one of his hands to kiss along his fingers, then nuzzling the palm. “Thank you for letting me make you feel good.” He smiled before beginning to get some soap and carefully wash them both off. Yeosang was extra careful where his skin was still red, seeing some bruises form where the heel was pressed into his skin deeply. 

Before he could even think about saying something Seonghwa kissed him, guiding his hand along his body to continue cleaning. Sure it hurt, but it hurt in a good way and he didn’t want Yeosang to feel bad. 

He did put some ointment on the ones that were really sore, though. Namely on his sides. Yeosang insisted you help since he was the one who caused it. 

After doing a few things, they finally settled into their bed, pink hair tickling Seonghwa’s nose as Yeosang rested his head against his chest. He would idly press kisses there, still concerned with how red the skin was. Seonghwa assured him it would go away by tomorrow. 

“Goodnight, Hyung.” 

“Goodnight, baby. I love you.” He mumbled before yawning. Yeosang couldn’t help but look up with eyes full of love. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far congratulations uh yeah I have nothing to say this was just self indulgent


End file.
